Farewell
by Lis-Sama
Summary: Drabble perdido de "Moments in life". "Aquella despedida no era lo único que el hanyou se había encargado de dejarle...Él por siempre permanecería a su lado."


**Declaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Si así fuera este chico tonto se hubiera decidido desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna. Menores pueden leer tranquilos XD, y mayores lemoneros lo siento por defraudarlos n.n

**Palabras: **500, ni una más ni una menos XD.

**Farewell**

..

.

Lo que tanto había temido por fin había llegado.

Aquel instante era el momento de decir adiós. El ultimo momento que se les había brindado para estar juntos.

Era el momento de despedirse…

Los dos por igual sabían que las palabras sobraran, que el llanto de ella y la tristeza en los ojos de él por perderla no serian hoy escuchados. Tal vez la culpa era simplemente de él por esperar hasta el último instante para demostrarle cuando la quería, y por aquella promesa que ahora sabía bien que era egoísta.

Pero cumpliría su palabra, se iría al infierno junto con el alba.

Ella contuvo aquel amargado sollozo, mañana cuando él ya no estuviera a su lado flaquearía; pero hoy, con las horas corriendo en su contra, no permitirá verse envuelta en su dolor. Tomaría lo único que él iba a poder darle, el único recuerdo donde él bajaría la guardia mostrándole sus sentimientos.

Inuyasha también lo comprendió, esa noche no era el momento de pensar en el mañana sino de vivir lo que les quedaba.

Los brazos masculinos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura femenina atrayéndola con delicadeza pero de forma posesiva hacia su cuerpo. Los labios de ambos hicieron contacto sin perder más tiempo.

Un primer beso, el último beso. Un beso lleno de amor y dolor.

Aquella noche él dejaría de ser un hanyou y ella una miko, no existían las barreras del tiempo ni los prejuicios.

Solo por esa última noche serian simplemente un hombre y una mujer demostrándose mas allá de las palabras con cuanta intensidad se amaban.

Se amarían hasta que llegara el alba…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y un grito desgarrador trepo por su garganta viendo como ambas figuras frente a ella eran envueltas mientras la tierra se abría debajo de sus pies conduciéndolos a ambos al infierno.

Grito nuevamente su nombre cayendo de rodillas. Ya no estaban frente a ella, ya no había nada.

— _Jamás me olvides, Kagome_

Como olvidarlo si ahora lo llevaba en su piel, como olvidar los momentos vividos junto a él. Ella no iba a olvidarlo, ella jamás lo haría porque su corazón para la eternidad le pertenecía.

La desesperación que sintió en su voz le provoco un estremecimiento, no solo por el momento que habían compartido sino porque también ese era su pensamiento.

Inuyasha le había hecho prometer que pasara lo que pasara viviría y seria feliz, que sonreiría de la misma forma que siempre lo hacia.

— _Ahora seré yo quien permanezca a tu lado_

Los ojos de la miko se elevaron al cielo comprendiendo el significado de las últimas palabras que el hanyou le había dedicado.

Una mano se posó sobre su vientre plano mientras una diminuta sonrisa surcaba sus labios. Ahora menos que nunca podía ser débil, ahora tenía una nueva razón para vivir.

Aquellos recuerdos, aquella primera y ultima noche, aquella despedida no era lo único que el hanyou se había encargado de dejarle.

Él por siempre permanecería a su lado.

* * *

Sí, éste drabble formo parte de "_Moments_". Pero como se darán cuanta al final no podía publicarlo en el conjunto porque no podíamos matar en uno a Inu y revivirlo de la nada en el otro. Una correlación ante todo tenía que existir XD. Fácilmente fue uno de los primeros que escribí. Es triste, pero lo amo y tiene un toque de esperanza al final.

Gracias por los reviews en "_Cocina_" y en el último cap de "_Goodbye_". Puedo decir que tengo un proyecto dando vueltas, pero me lo estoy tomando con calma.

Mañana final de Inuyasha, quiero verlo aunque estoy triste por eso. Espero que Rumiko escuchara nuestras suplicas y nos de ese beso tan esperado.

Ya saben, son siempre libres de opinar; aunque me quieran matar por un final así XD.

Besos y que pasen una bonita semana.

_**Lis**_


End file.
